


Ruined

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [50]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 8





	Ruined

By the time you made it to the tower, it was nearing lunch time. However, you had stopped to get ice cream, and were still working on finishing it. “I don’t wanna go.” You said suddenly. “I don’t want everyone looking and treating us differently.”

He made you look at him. “ _Wade_ is in there. He will have all their attention.” He tried to make you smile

“What if Wade treats me differently, too?” You looked worried.

“I can’t see that happening.” Parker shook his head. “If anything he’ll make up some weird song.”

You nodded, trying to calm your nerves. “Yeah….yeah…” You breathed.

He wrapped his arms around you once you set down your bowl. “It’ll be okay, they’re family.”

“Thanks, but I don’t have the best track records, remember?” You knew he meant well, though. You kissed his cheek before standing. “Let’s get this over with.”

“I’m right here with you.” He gave your hand a squeeze.

You nodded, keeping your head down for the rest of your journey to the Tower. If you had to do this along, you’d slip into a side street and try to vanish.

Parker watched you worriedly every so often, hoping everyone at the Tower was nice. As you walked through the front door, he pulled you into a hug, stopping you. “Say the word, and we’ll go back to May’s, okay?” He offered.

“It might be sooner than later.” You nodded. “At least we always have Tony’s offer.” You said, more to yourself than anything.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “It’d be scary, but worth it.” He wanted you to know that if that’s what you wanted, he’d go along with it. “And ours.”

“Ours.” You nodded. “I get what my dad was saying, but I’m sure Tony has some security details in mind.” You shrugged. “Hell, I hate to see what his gift for the baby will be.” Knowing him, it would be so high tech it would be crazy.

“Yeah.” Parker chuckled weakly. “They’ll be spoiled.” Which was a given. “Between Tony being a giant kid, and your dad likely wanting to do all the kids things he didn’t get with you and Vin…”

You went silent at that. “Dad wanted more kids. I think I ruined that.” Your voice broke. “Nat told me.” You looked at him. “I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me for that.”

Parker’s heart broke for you as he heard that and he made you look at him for a minute before hugging you tightly. “I’m sorry, babe, I had no idea they wanted that.” He hadn’t pictured either of them with kids before that moment.

You sniffled. “It’s out the window now.” You shrugged. “I ruin everything I come in contact with.”

“No, you don’t.” He assured you, rubbing your back. “Maybe this is the perfect way to have a little one in the Tower.”

“I DO!” You insisted, not realizing how close you’d moved towards the others. “You can’t be Spider-Man anymore, Dad won’t get his chance at kids, I nearly got Dad KILLED!” You pointed out.

Parker swallowed thickly and looked down when he heard other footsteps. “BABYHAWK! And Spidey!” Wade called out.

You blinked back tears as you looked at Wade. “H-Hey.” You managed.

He noted your expression. “What’s wrong? Is Spidey being a dick?” He slapped Peter’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “That is the mother of your spiderling!”

That made you smile. “S’not him.” You assured him then gave him a side hug. “But thanks for jumping to my defense, Pool.” You did appreciate that. “Where are the others?” You asked, actually surprised that they weren’t there, too.

“I don’t know. I spotted you and ran here to get to you first.” He ruffled your hair then crouched, face to face with your midsection. “Hi, mini Spiderling.” He talked in a baby voice. “It’s your favorite Uncle!”

Your eyes met Parker’s, and you couldn’t help but get a silly smile on your face. “More like ‘most likely to give a dangerous toy.” You teased.

“That answer is also acceptable.” He stood straight. “Most handsome was number two, though.” He shrugged.

“I wondered why Wade suddenly stopped annoying us…” Bucky smirked.

“Found something better?” Steve suggested.

He nodded. “Y/N.”

“Do we go?” Steve asked. “Or wait until she comes up here?”

“I’m going.” Bucky shrugged.

“I’ll stay here.” The blonde nodded. “And let the others know they’re here.”

Bucky nodded and shrugged, going to the elevators. He always looked forward to seeing you and hoped you’d come back soon permanently. He knew what he said had got to you, but the Tower didn’t feel that much like home since you were gone.

When he saw you were with Wade, he let out a dramatic groan. “Don’t you have to be annoying somewhere else?”

“Nope!” Wade shook his head. “Why would I miss spending time with the Spiderling and his baby momma?”

“Because she came here to see her most favorite people.” Bucky gave him a sarcastic smile. His smile fell when he saw you’d been crying. “You okay?” He went over to you quickly. You shook your head, making him pull you into a hug. When you didn’t return it right away, he only squeezed you tighter. “Wanna talk about it?”

You shook your head again. “N-no.”

“Well, I’m here.” He kissed your head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

You felt like he already had, but just nodded. “Everyone upstairs?” You asked, swallowing.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, kid, they are.” He told you.

You nodded and kept your head down as you followed Wade. He was skipping now and then, annoying Bucky, but he didn’t say anything. He just simply sighed.

You were grateful for Wade’s strangeness, it was distracting enough that you didn’t feel like you were going to cry constantly. Hopefully he was around more often now.

* * *

Steve had tried to gather everyone for your arrival, but he didn’t know how to approach your dad and brother. That was still a touchy area, so he sent Nat for Clint, and Tony for your brother.

While Steve wasn’t on anyone side, he was more distant with both you and Clint in order to not get into any fights. He felt for you both, and no matter what, the entire situation was difficult.

He saw Wade enter first and rolled his eyes before smiling at you. “Hey, sweetheart.” He greeted you.

You gave him a small wave with Parker and glanced at everyone. “H-Hi.” You managed. Your nerves were worse than when you first moved in, and it was eating at you.

Parker held onto your hand tightly and felt like the guys were all staring at him disapprovingly. “How ya feelin’?” Steve asked, trying to at least be polite.

“I’m fine.” You nodded quickly, avoiding his gaze.

Wade placed his hands on his hips. “I’m smelling a bit of judgement.” He mumbled, slightly mad. “You, Babyhawk! You, Spiderling!” He pointed at them. “Let’s go raid the kitchen. I don’t know about you two, but I could eat a whole case of Chimichangas!”

“We don’t have those.” Bruce mumbled, looking at a report in his hand.

You quickly followed the man in red. “Thank you.” You whispered.

“No problemo, kid.” He shrugged. “The tension was getting thick. Or was that just me?”

Parker shook his head. “Not just you. Everyone’s kind’ve being weird about this.” He sighed.

“I shouldn’t have come.” You groaned.

“No. Fuck them. This is your home too.” Wade mumbled as he ate some crackers he found. You stared at him, surprised. “What? It is. You have as much right to be here as those old geezers.” He told you. “You liven the place up. You get my talent of amusement. They just get all parental. ‘Wade, don’t play with your guns in here’, ‘Stop dancing near the glass’, god. So rude.” He scoffed.

You cracked a bit of a smile. “So you’re not…you’re not mad that I got pregnant?”

He shook his head. “Why would I be mad?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

You looked sheepish. “Cause we’re young.”

“And?” He shrugged. “I’d rather have you for parents than any of those guys.” He motioned to the other room.

Parker chuckled at that. “You’re like ten years older than us!”

“At heart, probably not.” Wade pointed out. “Plus, you two kids are in love, way better than some old people, too.” He added. “My point is, just because you’re young, doesn’t mean you’re gonna suck at the parenting gig. Just means you get judged by people who should really start watching their cholesterol.”

You hugged him instantly. “I really needed to hear that.” You told him honestly.

“She did.” Parker sighed. “Can we get you saying that on video for the days life feels down?”

“Um. Yes.” He agreed. “Or we can video chat for hours on end.” he put his chin on the palm of his hand, tilting his head. “Did we just become besties?”.

You let out a small laugh. “I’m down with that.”

Clint came in. “that’s a welcome sound.” He said, having heard your laugh.

Wade watched as the smile instantly left from your face. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Hawk.” He said sarcastically. “I just had her smiling!”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Cause you’re annoying. Can I have a minute with them?”

“As their current bestie…I think they need me here.”

Clint raised his eyebrows and looked at you both, shrugging. “Was wondering if we could have lunch together? All of us? Nat and Vin?”

The idea made you nervous, and it showed. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” You muttered sadly.

Clint bit the inside of his cheek. “Just me and Nat?” He asked, hopeful.

You shrugged, looking down. “I don’t know. I mean…Vin hates me. You’re pissed.” You sighed, resting your head on the cool counter.

“But it doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Clint said softly.

“You kicked me out.” You told him, looking up. “You got up, and told me to go stay with Parker. MOM threw me out, and I barely hear from her now.” You scoffed. “If the team hadn’t of agreed with Tony, I’d still be over there right now.” You pointed out. “Or looking at houses with Tony and Parker.”

Clint looked ashamed. “We all make mistakes. I apologized and took it back the same day.”

“It still hurt. A lot.” You reminded him. That wasn’t something that could just be forgotten.

He swallowed and nodded. “Do you want me to just give you space?” He shrugged.

“I don’t know!” You groaned. “I’m hurt, I’m scared, and I ruin everything.”

“You don’t ruin everything, this is just something that’s going to change everyone’s lives.” Clint placed his hands on his hips. “It’s not something we can fix because it doesn’t need fixing.” He sighed. “Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.”

“Nat told me you wanted more kids.” You told him with a small sigh.

He instantly groaned and rubbed down his face. “She told you that?”

You nodded. “When Bucky and her brought breakfast. We talked- just the two of us. That was one of the last things she told me before we decided to to eat.”

“She didn’t want any. So that conversation was done ages before this happened. So don’t blame yourself for that.” He sighed.

Parker rubbed over your shoulders, hoping that helped you somewhat. He kissed your arm gently, letting you go at your own pace.

You blinked at him, trying to catch up with your head. “You wanted kids and she didn’t?” You recalled the rough patch they went through weeks ago, and connected the dots. “Oh…” Did part of that patch have to do with him already having a couple?

He shrugged a little. “I’ve accepted it. I had to, especially when we got married. She said she could never picture it but…” He looked away and you could tell it was still a sore spot for him. “Nothing to talk about.” he quickly added.

You nodded, while it had made you feel better about not ruining it for them, you also felt a pang of sadness for your dad. Why wouldn’t Nat wanna have kids with him? Hearing Wade singing softly, you looked up, furrowing your brows at him. “What? It was a moment.” He shrugged.

You shook your head at him then gave your dad a soft look. “I’m still sorry for messing up any chance of that.”

Clint took a chance and came over to you. “I promise that you didn’t.” He told you. “It was out the window a long time ago.” He assured you. “I overreacted, and I’ve done a lot of thinking while you were gone. Which, I hated, by the way.”

“I don’t…I don’t know if I’m coming back.” You shrugged. “It’s a miracle I even made it here today.” You admitted.


End file.
